Goodbye
by whatevergirl
Summary: He loved her.. the pain was unbearable. But she had to go and herlove for him gave her strength. Scott/Jean


_Just a quick story because I feel a need to write something._

* * *

**Good bye.**

Horrified. That was the only to describe how Scott felt. He pleaded with his fiancée to come back, to not do this. The thought that she could was unbearable. In his mind, he knew he should be prepared for this moment. It wasn't the safe job it appeared to be to outsiders. They weren't just teachers. Both Jean and Scott had prepared for the eventuality of death; what the other was to do, where their possessions were to go, how their funeral, or memorial service was to be held.

Scott had always expected to die first though. He was at the front of the fighting, for more often than Jean. Her status as a doctor meant that it was logical to keep her safe, out of the way. He never expected her to turn and walk into danger. Everyone else, his friends, his father, Logan, even his students – they were all forgotten as he stared in horror out at his fiancée. He could see her small, confident smile. Across their bond, he could feel her asking him, pleading him to accept her decision. She would help them. He didn't have a choice. She wouldn't listen.

The water seemed to roar like a beast as it took her from him. He felt her presence in his mind tear away. The pain nearly caused him to collapse. He froze. Completely. Unable to comprehend what had just happened.

His mind was silent; too silent. It felt empty, lonely and so strange.

"She's gone..." He could hear Logan whisper.

The very statement broke him. He turned, and screamed at him. Scott wasn't too sure what he was screaming, most of it probably didn't count as coherent words. He felt his knees collapse, nothing in his mind telling him to keep it together. She was gone.

He fell into Logan and sobbed. He could hear others talking, but he clung to Logan and tuned them out. She had left him. He was on his own, for the first time in ten years.

Scott stood, leaning heavily on Logan. He was unable to bear his pain alone, choosing instead to share the load with a man who cared for his fiancée. His mind was sore, every movement shot another dose of pain into him. He chose to stay still, and to shut his eyes. He would blank out the real world. It was too painful, too complex and lonely to bear right now. Without Jean; his love and his life.

It was not an inspirational sight, he knew. He was a leader as well as a teacher. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. Wishing only to throw himself in the pool of memory, and drowning in the droplets of happier times.

Goodbye was too final. She was a solid part of him. It was more pain than he could stand. Getting stabbed was less painful; it was a shock but not a loss. As far as losses went, this was the ultimate. He knew she loved everyone, especially himself. She couldn't allow them to die... he pressed against Logan's chest and made no attempt to control his wailing.

* * *

It wasn't going to work. She could tell already. The slight whine in Scott's tone, and the panic that emanated along their bond... he didn't think they would be able to get the Blackbird moving in time. She looked slowly around at her friends; at 'Ro in the co-pilot's seat, desperately trying everything she could think of; at Professor Xavier, his eyes shut but still a pillar for them to all draw strength from; Kurt, a man she barely knew, helping the best way he could, by sending prayers up to his God; Bobby and Rogue, and the other students, so young, just starting their lives really.

Scott. Her fiancé. The one she loved with her whole heart. The good guy. She knew she would do anything for him. She knew that it was a mutual feeling. He had opened his mind fully to her, just a few months after they had started dating. He had allowed her access to his every thought, to his memories. As a result, she knew his strengths; his ability to fight, and survive, his determination to get everyone back alive, no matter what situation the Professor threw them into. She knew his weaknesses; his guilt, his fear of harming others, his struggle to cope without his glasses.

She knew that Scott would need her now. He had been through Hell with Stryker these past few days. He made no attempt to block his thoughts from her. She asked to know, and he let her. He'd need her during the day to keep him together, and at night to stop any nightmares, any terrors that darkness brought. It was something no other could do. They had been functioning as one person in two bodies for so long.

She had to go though, or nothing would remain. Any external power would have to come from her, and the water was starting to break though. Scott would have to manage alone. He would get through it though, she hoped. He would have to, for them both; one person in one body.

"There's power in the fuel cells."

They were desperately fighting a battle with technology. It would work. She knew. If they had time, necessary adjustments could be made. Compromises could be found. There was no time though.

The water burst from the dam, destroying the concrete that had held it back for so long. Jean gasped, as she felt nature break free from its cage, and begin to flow in their direction. She shut her eyes and gathered her strength, carefully numbing her mind so Scott wouldn't notice her plans.

Jean Grey turned and exited the plane, her eyes still turned back, watching her fiancé try. Her eyes watered slightly; as she acknowledged the pain she would cause him. The professor had told her once that their bond would always be there, whether they remained together or not. Scott was not telepathic, so the link they had formed had basically drilled a hole into his mental barriers. He was strong though, he would have to manage.

The switches were flipped, and power coursed through the plane's circuits. Scott's panic was overwhelming, and she forced a barrier up between them; the first barrier there had ever been between them. She imagined a bubble around the plane, surrounding it and protecting it. She raised a hand to the oncoming water and diverted it.

Jean knew she would have to explain herself.

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." She spoke through Xavier; to speak directly to Scott would hurt too much. She loved him too much to allow him to feel this.

"Jean? Listen to me... Don't do this." The voice was distant. Very distant. But the pain was there, and she kept Xavier's eyes shut. She couldn't see him. It would break her.

"Goodbye." And she removed herself from him. From them all.

She would do anything for Scott. Her Scott. The man she would love for eternity.

She felt power coursing through her veins. Her own mind drawing out a strength she'd not felt before. She drew on her memories, on the feel of him against her, his strong arms protecting her.

He couldn't protect her now. It was her time to return the favour. Their last moment along had not been long enough. Time to whisper their love, and for Scott to beg forgiveness for Stryker's misdeeds. He had been forgiven instantly, even though he didn't need it. Anything to ease the mind of her Scott.

She hoped he could forgive her, for leaving him like this. Life would pick back up, and their friends would help him in every way they could.

"_Scott, I love you... So much..._"

Jean Grey's eyes shut as the water took her.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. I was watching X2 earlier, and felt a need to do something so... here. Lol. Please let me know what you thought._


End file.
